Reformed Villains Club
by Ms. Perception
Summary: Set after The Jolly Roger. Regina notices that Hook is pulling away from the Stop Zelena crew and it's starting to affect everyone. So she resolves to put an end to it once and for all. She corners him in the woods and they bond, become awesome friends and break a curse. Not necessarily in that order.


**Reformed Villains Club**

Regina was by no stretch of the imagination considered to be a stupid woman. She didn't become the Evil Queen by being oblivious to things going on around her. And though she has turned over a new leaf for the love of a son that didn't remember her, Regina never stopped paying attention to the interactions of people around her. One never knew when they were going to need a little leverage. What? She wasn't exactly the Evil Queen anymore but she did need to keep her wits sharp. Anyway, the point is that Regina wasn't stupid or blind. She paid attention to her friends and foes alike. She made to sure to keep an extra sharp eye on those she willingly called friends. It came as a surprise that after years of bitterness and hatred, she did consider Snow to be a friend. But the surprise she felt there was nothing compared to how she felt about a certain double crossing one handed pirate.

She had had the benefit of knowing Hook before he met the Charming family. She knew what type of man he was then. He was so very different from the man he was today. Or maybe it was safer to say that he was closer to the type of man he was before his hand, before Milah, before Liam…. He was more Killian these days than Hook. And it was all because of a certain blonde Savior. Regina wasn't blind to the doe eyed looks exchanged between the pirate and the princess. They couldn't be any more obvious in their budding romance. But there was something more to it. It wasn't just the looks. It was also in the way they gravitated towards one another. It was in the way that Hook encouraged Emma to tap into the gifts that she was given and embrace her magic, something Regina tried to do for months! It was the way that Killian always found his way back to her side. He even managed to cross realms for Emma. He always found her. The only way it could be more obvious that they were meant for one another would be if the crazy matchmaking fairy giggled every time they stood near each other. Oh wait, she did actually do that. Every single time.

So it was beyond obvious to her (and she was pretty sure Charming knew because Charming was also an observant bastard) that Killian and Emma were True Loves. He followed her around like a puppy. On the rare occasions when he wasn't following her, Emma was chasing after him to bring him back where he belonged. Well, at least it used to be a rare occasion. In the past two weeks, Regina has witnessed Emma frequently chasing down her wayward pirate. And frankly, it was getting annoying. There was enough going on in this town without having to watch the two truly oblivious idiots moping around or avoiding one another. So Regina resolved to fix it because it was irritating her. That was the only reason. It wasn't out of any misplaced feelings of friendship or actual concern. She only wanted to get to the bottom of this so things would go back to normal and they could focus all of their energy on stopping Zelena. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"What's your damage?"

There might have been a nicer way to start that conversation but Regina's patience was beyond worn thin. She just spent the better part of an hour trying to track the stupid pirate down. What kind of pirate hung out in the forest anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be sitting on a boat somewhere? But instead he was hanging out in the woods. She suspected that Robin was helping him hide out and she was definitely going to have some words with him. But first things first, she needed to fix the pirate, so he could fix his true love and they could kill her sister. So much to do and so little time.

"Good evening to you too, your highness," Killian retorted with a low sweeping bow. Regina narrowed her eyes but still held her tongue. She could sense something was off with him. They weren't the best of friends but she did know him fairly well. And she knew that he wasn't ok. And he got extra Hook like when he wasn't ok. She was going to need to tread carefully.

"Can we cut the bull tonight and you just tell me what's going on with you?" Yeah, that was about as careful as she got. Evil Queen, remember?

"My apologies, Regina, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? When was the last time you spoke to Emma?" his already passive face blanked even more at the mention. Aha. "Or David? Or Henry? And exactly why are you hiding out in the woods?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Is there a point to this? Did they send you out here?"

"No one sends me anywhere," Regina reminded him. "I came out here on my own volition because whatever is going on with you is starting to affect the others. They're distracted and soon they're going to make a mistake. Zelena is a powerful foe and she's got the Dark One on her side. We cannot afford for anyone to be distracted. Just tell me what's going on with you so we can fix it and everything goes back to working on ways to get rid of Zelena."

Killian let out a quiet breath as he leaned back against a tree. She saw him gnawing on his bottom lip. It was a habit he had developed in recent weeks. Right around the time he started avoiding them as well. She studied him for a silent moment. She mentally railed at herself for failing to notice it from the very beginning.

"She cursed you."

Wide blue eyes met her very obvious statement but he nodded anyway. "Aye."

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" the look he gave her in that moment answered that one. "What did she do?"

He huffed. "She cursed my lips. My kiss will take away Emma's magic and everything about her that makes her special."

"And if you don't kiss her?"

"She'll kill everyone that Emma loves, including you."

Regina nodded. She knew that she should give him a lecture about why he didn't immediately come tell them what was happening but she held back. One, because it wasn't the right time. He was clearly hurting as much from his self imposed exile from the Charming family as they were. And two, that would make her a hypocrite. She was in the unique position of completely understanding where Killian was coming from. They were both used to being on their own. They weren't used to working with a team much less a team of white hats that actually want to help and support one another. It was weird to suddenly step out and know that there were people who would be there to catch you. So she understood his hesitance.

"Do you think…." he started, not meeting her gaze. "Do you think you could break it?"

Regina stepped closer to him, tilting his chin to the side as she observed the magical traces her sister left behind. She could see what type of spell she used. Interesting.

"Tell me everything she said to you when she cursed you."

She stood in front of him, listening to him intently. He gave her a very detailed explanation of how he was cursed and what the terms of the curse were. But there was still something he was holding back. She didn't know what but it felt like he was holding back. There was a part of the story he wasn't telling her for some reason.

"She said that your kiss would rob Emma of her magic?"

"Yes," he replied, quietly.

"But that's not why you're avoiding her. You came to the loft right after she cursed you. So you clearly didn't keep away because of that. What aren't you telling me? What else happened? Because it's obvious that there is more to this story. I know you. You're too good to let her get the drop on you. And this spell requires a spoken oath. She had to get you to swear on Emma's name. How did she do that?"

"She disguised herself as Ariel!" Killian shouted, raking his hand through his hair roughly. "She pretended to be Ariel searching for her prince in Storybrooke. But I knew he wasn't here. Because I… I…."

"You what?" Regina prodded gently. "Was this during the year that we lost?"

Killian took a deep shaky breath before letting the story spill out. It was a rush of hurried, hushed words that she had to struggle to understand. But she got the gist of the story. The mermaid found him because she thought he kidnapped her husband. But of course he didn't and after journeying with her to reclaim both her Eric and his ship, Killian reverted to Hook and chose his ship over Eric. And he felt guilty about it. She could tell he mostly likely regretted it the moment he let Blackbeard fall overboard. She knew it and Zelena knew it. Zelena exploited it. She used that moment of regret against him to isolate him from the rest of them. Her sister was good. But Regina was better. First things first though, she needed to finish what she started.

"Killian," she started, hiding her smile at the surprise in his eyes at the use of his first name. It was only fair that use his given name. He hadn't acted like the Hook she used to know in quite some time. "The real reason you've been pushing Emma away is not because of the curse. It's not like you two were sucking face that much to begin with. You're keeping away because you're ashamed of choosing the Jolly Roger over Eric."

"Yes," Killian answered.

"That's stupid," Regina said, flatly. She smirked at the spark of life that appeared in his previously blank eyes. "You and I have the unique ability to understand one another. Neither one of us started off bad but we made decisions that led us to this point. And we've both tried to make changes. It's not easy. Believe me, I know. I tried to change for Henry right after Emma and Snow went to the Enchanted Forest. A few weeks later, I was trying to destroy the town."

"Definitely not one of your finer moments," Killian agreed. She barely repressed the urge to hit him.

"That was kind of the point I was trying to make. I slipped up and yet they forgave me. I've tried everything in my power to destroy Snow but she continues to forgive me for everything I've done or will do. And I haven't had nearly as many years being the Evil Queen as you have lived as Hook. It's not going to be something you can turn off overnight."

"But the mermaid and her prince are friends of David and Snow. They'll be furious if they knew the truth. Not to mention Emma…."

"They'll be angry, yes. Disappointed, of course because that's their default setting. But they're not likely to give up on you. I'll say one thing about those Charming's. Once they've marked you as theirs, you're not likely to get rid of them no matter what you do."

"And you believe they've 'marked' me as theirs?"

"In the two weeks you've been avoiding them, I've had to struggle to get Emma to focus during our magic lessons. She can barely light a candle these days when she was able to view another realm just a week ago. Charming walks around the Rabbit Hole looking like some kicked his puppy since his drinking buddy went away. Even Snow is starting to look droopy. We won't even get started on Henry. He's been moping all around town, complaining about the boringness and missing his strange pirate dressed friend."

Killian's lips quirked upwards a bit as he let out a snicker of amusement. Regina plowed on, not giving any thought to why his reaction made her feel better. She was not getting attached to the pirate. She was not getting attached to the pirate. If she told herself that enough times, it might actually be true one day.

"The point is, whether you wanted to or not, you've made a place here. In this town and with this family. I get it. You're used to doing things on your own. You've had over three centuries to perfect the art of looking out for yourself. But the fact is you're not alone. Not anymore. They care about you. And you care about them too."

"I do," Killian admitted. His feelings of discomfort were evident in his tone. "But I just don't bloody understand why they bother. Why would they care about me?"

"Why would they care about the woman who vowed to destroy all their happy endings? Why do they care about Rumple when he's the reason for all of this in the first place?" Regina countered. "They're the good guys. Caring is kind of what they do."

"I'm not a good guy."

"It's sad that you don't see it but you are. Well, you're a slightly good guy," Regina smiled, pleased when his lips twitched again. "As I said, pirate, we're in a unique place. We're both trying to be the people we used to be. We're going to make mistakes. Probably huge ones but the point is that we have to keep trying for the people that we love. I have Henry and you have Emma. Isn't she enough to keep trying for?"

Killian flushed and it was probably the most endearing and adorable she had ever seen him before. No wonder Emma wanted to keep him close. Suddenly there was another spark in his eye and the all too familiar smirked formed on his lips.

"Is Henry the only one that you're trying for?" he asked, false innocence oozing out of every word. "Or is there another one? Say a certain thief?"

It took years of practice but Regina was able to stop the blush she knew was threatening to emerge. She should've known that Killian would know. She and Charming weren't the only observant ones in the town. She also wasn't the only who spent time with a certain fairy.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Regina commented, even though she knew he could see right through that. He rolled his eyes at her and she couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Well then I guess you also don't know the way you look at him," Killian said, grin still in place. "Or the way he looks at you. Also it helps that Tink is the least discreet person I've ever met. She practically giggles in glee every time she sees you two even standing near each other. She's a few days away from writing your names with hearts around them in pixie dust."

"I've noticed."

"She thinks that Robin is your True Love, huh?"

Regina exhaled slowly. "Yes, she thinks it and… he is. She used pixie dust to show me my true love a long time ago. It was part of the reason she was so angry with me. I ran away from him when I was younger. I wanted to hold on to the anger and I couldn't take the chance with being happy. Tinkerbelle told me that I probably ruined his life as well as mine in that moment."

Killian swallowed. "But now you have a second chance. An opportunity to make it right. An opportunity to be happy. And he's a good man. He'll do his best to make sure you stay happy."

Regina smiled at the thought of her True Love. Killian wasn't wrong. Ever since she at least acknowledged to herself that she was falling for Robin, she was a lot happier. She'd be even happier without the threat of her crazy, bitter half sister looming over their heads. But based off the examples of True Love she's seen so far, it was the kind that was built and tested through ordeals. If they could stand through this, then they could stand through anything. Or something along those sickeningly hopeful lines.

"I suppose the same could be said for you and a certain Savior," Regina pointed out, bringing the conversation back to where it belonged.

"Emma deserves better," Killian answered, shuffling his feet at the dirt beneath his feet.

Regina shook her head. "I don't understand how anyone actually falls for all that Hook swagger when it's clear that you're just a mess of insecurities and regret." at his offended look, Regina laughed. "It's true. Don't even try and deny it."

Killian rolled his eyes but remained silent. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Regina nodded. "I am going to help you. I'll break the curse and I'll even go one step further in the name of friendship or whatever. I won't tell any one else about your curse and what happened with Ariel."

She watched his blue flicker with hope before suspicion flooded the clear orbs. "What's the catch, Regina? There's always a catch."

"You're right. There is one thing that you have to do for me," she paused to smile widely. "You need to tell them the truth about what happened. Tell them exactly what happened with the curse and the little mermaid or I leave the curse on and you will ruin everything. You'll ruin your chance at happiness as well as Emma's."

His eyes widened. "You think I'm Emma's True Love?"

"Of course," Regina retorted. "Who else would it be?"

"Baelfire," Killian replied, quickly and with conviction. He actually believed that.

"That's adorable. But no," Regina replied, sarcastically. "Neal was not her True Love. That role belongs only to you. You're her True Love. And if you keep hiding away in the woods and pushing her away, you are going to ruin your own chances at happiness as well as Emma's. And I know you don't want that. Trust me. If you think you're living in regret now, it will only get worse if you ignore your true feelings."

Killian stood dumbfounded for a brief moment. His eyes were still wide but she knew he was thinking. She also knew the conclusion he would come to. Killian was complicated but she was getting better at reading him. This separation after being a part of something bigger was hurting him just as much. He spilled his guts to the first person who asked and was persistent enough to find out the truth. It could've been her. It could've been Robin, Charming or even Emma. Killian didn't want to be alone anymore than they wanted him to be alone. She knew that he would make the right choice… even if he was going to be a whiny brat about it.

"Go on," she shooed him away from the tree that he was keeping company. "I trust you'll feel better having this conversation with Charming first. He's at the diner. Henry and Emma are with Snow at the loft."

Killian let out a long, deep, soul twisting sigh before squaring his shoulders and pushing away from the tree. He gave her a nod that she knew was his way of showing gratitude without having to say the words. She smiled in return. It wasn't as bad talking to him as she thought it would be once upon a time.

"Uh, Killian, just one more thing." he stopped, looking at her over his shoulder. "If something like this happens again. If you make a mistake, and you want someone to talk to or something… I wouldn't be opposed to you coming to me. I guess I'm saying that I'm here if you need to talk or something." He arched an eyebrow. "You obviously needed to talk to someone about it. And who better than someone who's bound to make the same mistakes too."

Killian nodded slowly. He took another step forward before halting again. He didn't turn around but she could hear him clearly. "The same goes for you." He gave her a wink over his shoulder. "After all, us villains in reform should stick together, don't you think?"

"Going to invite Rumple to that group?"

He pulled a face but shrugged after a beat. "I'm open to that discussion once when we get him back." Regina laughed. He waved over his shoulder, his dark coat already blending into the night. He was almost gone when she heard him yell out something else.

"Goodnight, mate?" she muttered. She wasn't in the dark for long when she heard someone jump down from the very same tree Killian was leaning against. She took a deep breath and turned around slowly to find Robin staring in Killian's direction with a look of exasperated amusement playing across his very handsome features.

"He's a right brat, isn't he?"

"He's over three hundred years old," Regina pointed out with a smile despite the feelings of anxiety and dread running through her body.

"And yet he doesn't behave a day over seven," Robin replied with a smile of his own.

"So how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Robin shrugged. His smile turned slightly teasing. "Enough to wonder if I might be too late in the race for your affections. You seem to have a soft spot for the pirate."

Regina snorted. "You have nothing to worry about. Hook is… I admit he's grown on me. Like a fungus. A not so terrible fungus."

"A mushroom then."

"Yes, exactly. The man is like a mushroom. He's over three hundred and I somehow feel like he's my idiot kid brother that I simultaneously want to murder yet protect. I think my sibling relations may be a bit skewed given that my actual sibling wants to destroy me and everyone that I care about. I might not have the healthiest outlook."

"Don't worry. I've noticed that Killian appears to invoke that sentiment in a lot of people, including David and I," Robin laughed. "Why else would I let him hide out here with my men? But I must express my sincerest and fondest feelings of gratitude for finally pushing to where he belongs. We were finding it difficult to be the Merry Men with that one around." Regina laughed again, feeling lighter than she had in years. Robin stepped closer to her. "So, True Love, huh?"

"Yes," she replied, calmly and without blinking. He moved even closer to her. His smile was brighter than ever before and she knew then that this was right. This was perfect. This was what Tinkerbelle tried to show her before. He lifted her hand in his, kissing her knuckles gently.

"Well then, love, I don't suppose you'll be opposed to having that drink with me, say tomorrow evening?"

She beamed up at him. "No, I don't suppose I would. But first, I need to break that curse."

"How are you going to do that exactly?"

"Oh, that kind of curse is easy. I just need to get the right ingredients." She paused, looking at him through her eyelashes. "Would you like to watch?"

"Somehow I think I very much would like to see this."

* * *

The following evening Regina had the ingredients together. The only thing left was to follow through with breaking the curse. She smiled smugly as she found her little mushroom at Granny's, where he normally was before his exile to the forest. He was with Charming and Emma in one of the booths at the back of the room. Emma was sitting on the outermost seat of the booth, trapping the pirate between her and the wall. David was sitting directly across from him. Both father and daughter were wearing looks that clearly broadcasted their thoughts on him even attempting to move from that seat. Regina heard a snicker from behind her and shushed the ever amused Robin.

"If she moves any closer to him, they'll be the same person," he whispered. Regina could only smile in response. It was true. Emma was plastered against his side but Killian wasn't complaining. Not that she thought he would.

"Wait here," Regina said to Robin before crossing the room to sit on the seat beside David. It took Emma a moment to stop ranting before she noticed Henry's other mother sitting with them. "Hello Ms. Swan, Charming, Hook."

"Hey, Regina," Emma smiled in greeting. "Thanks for talking some sense into this idiot over here."

"So did it work out how you thought it would?" Regina asked, only slightly surprised at her level of concern. Killian shook his head.

"You were right," he answered in a low voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Regina nodded, sitting back in her seat. "And thank you for telling them. Now it's my turn to live up to my part of the bargain. I've figured out how to break the curse. It took some time because I had to get the right ingredients but I've worked it out. It's all over now. You may now kiss the Savior."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I figured it out," Regina replied, her voice steady and her words true. She saw Emma narrow her eyes but her lie detector seemed to accept Regina's words as the truth. She then looked back to Killian.

They were silent for a few moments, both drinking the other in with their eyes. Regina knew that neither of them was even aware of the world around them anymore. Killian tentatively raised his hand, resting it against her cheek, eliciting a smile from Emma.

"Killian," she whispered before pressing her lips against his. A pulse of pure white magic burst from the pair and spread over the whole diner. The couple pulled away from one another with a look of confusion on each of their faces. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the cure. True Love's Kiss," Regina stated, rising to her feet. "Congratulations, you're True Loves and you just broke Zelena's curse on Hook."

"What?! But you just said….."

"Yeah, I know," Regina waved a dismissive hand. "Clearly my dear sister didn't train with Rumple long enough to know that True Love is the most powerful magic in all the realms. A simple magic stealing spell can't begin to compare the force of that magic."

"So all this time you could've ended by just kissing me?" Emma chided, smacking him on the arm. Killian hissed, jerking his arm away from her.

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that?"

"Have you tried this crazy new thing called talking to people?!"

Regina laughed knowing that Emma's words were definitely coming from a place of concern and love. Killian rolled his eyes before looking at Regina. "This is payback for not telling you Robin was in the tree, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed. He grumbled good-naturedly while David and Robin both let out loud hoots of laughter. "I hope that this was the sign you needed to pull your head out of your leather clad ass and realize you're a good man."

"Or at least a slightly good one?" he conceded.

Regina patted him on the hand before making her way back to her own True Love. He didn't hesitate to place a chaste but loving kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him.

"So about that drink," he drawled before guiding her to one of the stools at the bar. He took the one next to hers, beaming as Ruby placed two glasses in front of them. "Cheers, love."

As her glass met his in a toast with a soft clink, Regina felt a bit more of the hatred and the anger slip away, replaced with happiness and a sense of belonging. True, Zelena was still out there, lurking and waiting to try to destroy her. She still had control over the Dark One. Henry still didn't remember her. But in this one moment with Robin's leg pressed against hers and Emma, Killian and David's teasing conversation droning in the background, Regina was able to bask in happiness and love. It wasn't the end, not quite yet. But at least it was the hint of the happy ending she never thought she would have.

She told Killian once that villains don't get happy endings. And she meant it. But she wasn't a villain anymore. And neither was Killian. The Evil Queen and Captain Hook might not get a happy ending but Killian Jones and Regina Mills? They weren't completely on the white hat team but they were reforming slowly but surely for love.

Maybe just maybe, reformed villains get happy endings.

* * *

I think I have a thing where I must wrote stories about Hook having feelings. I blame _The Jolly Roger_ episode. It might have broken me. Well, hope it was enjoyable!

**AN2**: My apologies to anyone who read this last night. This is why I shouldn't do things while sleepy. I uploaded my draft of the story as opposed to the final version. So there were way more typos than normal. But I've fixed it...for the most part. Typos happen with me. So thanks and sorry!


End file.
